In a conventional air conditioner such as a window type air conditioner may occur noise from the running of the compressor in the conditioner. Even a sound-absorbing material such as a glass wool may be lined on the compressor housing for shielding the noise, the noisy sound may still penetrate and transmit through the perforations or void portions in the sound-absorbing material to cause an uncomfortable feeling for someone living in a room, especially at night (sleeping) time. Meanwhile, the conventional sound-absorbing material only encompasses the cylindrical wall of the compressor housing so that the noise sound may transmit outwardly through the upper and bottom portions of the compressor housing, still spreading noise sound outwardly.
The present inventor has found the drawback of a conventional compressor in an air conditioner and invented the present noise-preventive means for compressor used in an air conditioner.